1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cell phones (including Personal Handy-phone System terminals or personal digital assistants) which have the function of receiving a broadcast such as a television broadcast, and more particularly to functional control provided to the cell phone by detecting the useful power level of a battery incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years have seen significant widespread use of cell phones.
Cell phones, used only for making a call in the past, are now provided with additional functions to serve as an information terminal device, e.g., for transmitting and receiving E-mail or image information and for retrieving information over the Internet. They are expected to be further provided with an additional function as a television broadcast receiver in the future.
On the other hand, since the cell phone is battery powered, efforts have been made for battery power savings purposes so that the cell phone can be operated on a limited-capacity battery as long as possible (see the Related Art List (1)).